1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for analyzing printed circuit boards (PCBs), and more particularly to a system and method for analyzing temperature rise of a PCB.
2. Description of Related Art
PCBs provide a mechanism to implement a circuit design (i.e., the interconnection of electrical devices and components) for use, for example, in a computer system. Temperature rise of a PCB may occur when current passes through various components positioned on the PCB. Analyzing the temperature rise of the PCB is critical because an excessive temperature rise may cause the PCB to become unstable and unreliable.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method to analyze the temperature rise of a PCB before the PCB layout.